


Baby Steps

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu and Ryuko's journey from Ryuko's pregnancy to the first birthday of their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

Uzu yawned, scratching the back of his head, as he entered his and Ryuko's apartment. "Ryuko!" He called into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He looked around, seeing no sign of his wife. "I'm ho- oomph!" He grunted as Ryuko suddenly ran into him, jumping into his arms. His arms wrapped around Ryuko as her legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled backwards, trying to balance the two of them.

"This is a nice way to greet someone," Uzu chuckled as Ryuko pulled back to look at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

"Got something special in mind tonight?" He waggled his brows suggestively before his features fell. "It's... It's not our anniversary, is it?" He asked, concerned.

Ryuko chuckled and shook her head. "No, no." She replied and showed him the pregnancy test in her hand. Uzu's face crinkled, pulling his face away from the test.

"That's gross, babe. You pissed on that." He said, his brows furrowing in disgust.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "So? You're mouth has been in the same-"

"That's not the same!" He interjected, his cheeks red. He turned back to the pregnancy test in Ryuko's hand as she turned the little screen towards him, showing him the plus sign on the screen.

"Look, I'm pregnant." She said, her voice soft. Uzu's eyes widened as he turned back to Ryuko. "You're pregnant!" He cheered before he kissed her senseless, Ryuko giggling against his lips. She made a noise of surprise when she felt Uzu adjust his grip on her and started moving.

"Where are we going?" She asked against his lips.

Uzu pulled back, waggling his eyebrows. "We're gonna celebrate." He said, kicking open their bedroom door.

\---

Ryuko sat up, screaming, as her sweaty hair matted to her forehead. She shut her eyes, her brows furrowing in pain and she squeezed onto Uzu's hand as though her life depended on it. Uzu bit his lip and gently squeezed her hand in return, squeezing it reassuringly as he pressed his lips to her temple, his brows knitting together.

"You got this, babe. Just a little more." He encouraged as he turned to the doctor for reassurance. The doctor nodded in return and turned back to Ryuko.

"Just one more push, Ryuko." The doctor said. 

Uzu nodded and turned to Ryuko. "You can do this," he encouraged, kissing her temple once again. Ryuko nodded tiredly, her arm limp in his hold. The doctor counted to three and Ryuko pushed, yelling as she did so and squeezing the life out of Uzu's hand.

Ryuko's yelling died down suddenly and was replaced with her labored breaths and the sound of a baby's cries. Uzu's eyes widened and he turned to Ryuko, his eyes watering and a proud smile on his face. Ryuko turned to him, smiling tiredly. She tilted her head up slightly to meet Uzu's as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Good job, I'm so proud of you..." He whispered, kissing her again. Ryuko chuckled and Uzu pulled away as the baby's whimpering got closer to them.

They turned to see the doctor walk up to them, the small baby in his arms. The baby, now cleaned, was wrapped up in a blanket, whimpering softly. "Congratulations, you two. You have a beautiful, baby girl." The doctor said. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

Ryuko nodded and pulled her hand free from Uzu's grasp. She reached for the infant, cradling it gently against her chest. Ryuko smiled fondly down at the baby. "She's wonderful." She breathed softly, running her finger gently along the baby's cheek. The baby cooed in her hands, letting out a yawn. Ryuko smiled and turned to Uzu, her eyes widening is surprise to see her husband's eyes watery.

"Uzu..." 

He sniffled and smiled shakily, his hand reaching out to squeeze Ryuko's. "We have a baby girl..." He said, his voice trembling.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ryuko offered. 

Uzu gently took the baby from Ryuko's arms, seating himself beside Ryuko as she scooted over to make room for him on the bed. He smiled down at the baby, cradling it in his arms. "We have a baby girl..." He repeated, tears spilling from his eyes.

Ryuko looked at him in alarm, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "U-Uzu, did you want a boy?" She asked, her brows furrowing together in concern.

Uzu shook his head. "Girl, boy, it doesn't matter... Not as long as it's with you," he said, chuckling and leaning over to press a kiss to Ryuko's temple. She smiled gently and leaned her head on Uzu's shoulder, the two of them looking at their infant daughter.

"She's so beautiful..." Uzu murmured, his smile fond. "What should we name her?"

Ryuko hummed before a small smile spread on her lips. "Emi? Emi Sanageyama."

\---

Uzu cooed down at Emi, now four months old, in his lap. He kissed the baby's tummy, making funny noises and eliciting giggles from the little girl. Ryuko smiled at her husband and baby girl and looked toward the front door when she heard knocking. Before she could get to her feet, Uzu was already up, holding Emi to his chest.

"I've got it." He said, walking towards the door and turning to Emi. "Let's go see who's at the door, huh?" Uzu cooed to the little girl in his arms. Ryuko chuckled and sat back down, crossing one leg over the other.

Uzu hurried to the door and pulled it open, his brows raising in surprise to see Satsuki at the door. "Hey!" He greeted, and pulled his friend into a friendly hug. Satsuki smiled and pulled back from the hug, smiling at Uzu before she turned to Emi.

"Ah, is this little Emi?" She asked and smiled at Emi.

Uzu nodded and turned Emi toward Satsuki. "Look who it is, Emi!" Uzu cooed, his voice reverting into his baby voice. "It's your Auntie Satsuki!" He said and looked over his shoulder to Ryuko.

"Ryuko! Your sister is here!" He called and turned back to Satsuki, handing Emi over to her. "Hey, do you mind holding her? I need to use the restroom!" He said. Satsuki nodded, adjusting Emi in her arms as Uzu sprinted off towards the restroom. She chuckled and closed the door behind her before she moved to join Ryuko in the living room, holding Emi closer to her.

"Hello, Emi." Satsuki greeted before turning to Ryuko. "Hello, Ryuko. Long time no see." She greeted and sat down beside Ryuko on the couch. 

Ryuko smiled and turned to her older sister. "Hey, sis. Long time no see." Ryuko greeted and smiled down at Emi. "Looks like Emi has taken a liking to you," she commented, noticing the way that Emi had remained calm and happy on Satsuki's lap.

Satsuki smiled down at Emi. "It appears so. How have you been?" She asked and turned to Ryuko.

"I've been pretty good. Emi has been really good, which makes our life easier. Uzu is such a wonderful father. And it's really interesting to see him reduced to a pile of goo whenever Emi is involved." Ryuko shared, a grin on her face.

Satsuki raised her brow. "Pile of goo?" She asked curiously as Uzu rejoined them in the living room, sitting on the coffee table in front of Ryuko and Satsuki. Ryuko nodded, the grin on her face growing. "Watch," she said and turned to Emi as Satsuki watched curiously.

"Emi, show daddy what you learned today." Ryuko encouraged, clapping her hands together.

Emi looked up at her mom before turning to her dad, mimicking what her mom was doing, giggling as she did so.

Uzu grinned widely. "Aww! You're so cute, Emi! Daddy is so proud of you!" Uzu cooed.

Satsuki stared at her friend in surprise. "Oh wow..." She said, dumbfouded.

Ryuko nodded, looking quite pleased. "Yeah. It's been four months since Emi was born and Uzu's reactions are still really funny."

\---

Uzu walked into his and Ryuko's bedroom, shrugging his jacket onto his shoulders. "I'm going now, babe." Uzu said as Ryuko walked up to him. She nodded and tugged on his jacket, pulling him down for a short kiss.

"'Kay, I'll see you when you get back." Ryuko murmured against his lips before pulling away, only for Uzu to pull her back, prolonging their kiss. She giggled against his lips and lightly smacked his chest before they parted. "What's are you guys doing again?" She asked.

Uzu rested his forehead against Ryuko's. "The guys and I are going out for Houka's bachelor party." He replied.

"Ah, have fun then." Ryuko said and pulled away from his embrace. Uzu nodded and turned to Emi, who was playing on the floor by his and Ryuko's bed.

"Bye Emi!" He called and turned back to Ryuko as he headed for the door. "Bye, Ryuko." He said with a wink. Ryuko rolled her eyes and waved goodbye.

"Bye."

Ryuko and Uzu stopped in their tracks at the sound of the Emi's voice. They turned back to their daughter. "Wh... What did you say, Emi?" Ryuko stammered, her eyes wide.

"Bye," Emi repeated, not looking up from her toys. Uzu ran over to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms, laughing proudly as he kissed the girl's forehead. He looked over to Ryuko, a wide smile on his face.

"She said her first word!" Uzu cheered.

Ryuko laughed and nodded her head. "I know, I heard. I was there." She laughed as Uzu turned back to Emi.

"Say it again, Emi." He encouraged.

"Bye," she said again, earning another kiss on the forehead from her father.

"Aw, do I have to go to the party, Ryuko? Can't I stay here?" He asked as Ryuko took Emi into her arms.

"No, go have fun with the guys. I'll stay here while I try to get Emi to say 'mom'." Ryuko taunted with a smile.

\---

Ryuko yawned before she placed another chip in her mouth, munching on it as her eyes moved back to the kid's movie playing on her TV. Was it something about friendship? Something about manners? How to say please and thank you? Ryuko couldn't remember, it feels like she's watched them all anyway. Ryuko glanced to her side to see that Emi was missing from where she and her daughter were laying on the blanket on the floor.

Even Emi wasn't interested in the kid shows.

Suddenly, Ryuko looked around, now wondering where her daughter had crawled off to. She turned her head and her eyes widened in surprise to see Emi standing on her two feet, attempting to walk.

"Uzu! Uzu!!" She yelled for her husband. She heard the sound of something bumping into a wall and turned to see Uzu barreling out of the bathroom, a towel clutched over his hips.

"What? What?!" Uzu asked in alarm, looking around to see if there was any danger as he hurried to Ryuko's side.

"Look!" Ryuko said, pointing to Emi and Uzu's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, she's walking." He murmured just before Emi fell to her bum. He grinned and immediately turned to Ryuko. "Did I miss much?" He asked.

Ryuko shook her head. "No, I turned around and just saw her walking." She turned back to Uzu, her eyes trailing up to his hair that was covered in soap. She smirked and lightly smacked his shoulder. "Finish your shower, I'll call you if anything happens." She said and turned back to Emi. She shivered when she felt Uzu's wet lips on her cheek.

"Or you can join me?" He suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Go," she shooed him away, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"That wasn't a no!" He called back.

"It wasn't a yes, either!"

\---

Uzu smiled tiredly and waved goodbye to their friends as they left the apartment. "Bye, thanks for coming." He said, before turning to Houka and Nonon, the two talking to Ryuko as she held the sleeping Emi in her arms.

"So it's worth it?" Nonon asked as she looked at Emi.

Ryuko nodded, smiling down at Emi. "I think so. There was a lot of messes, crying, and sleepless nights...but in the end, I think she's all worth it." Ryuko admitted, causing Uzu to smile softly. Ryuko looked back up at Houka and Nonon, the recent newly weds earlier in the year. "I have to admit, I never pegged you as the type to settle down and start a family, Nonon." Ryuko shared.

Nonon shrugged, a small smirk appearing on her lips. "Hey, I could say the same for you." She chuckled before turning to Emi, holding the little girl's hand.

"We have a lot of time to decide if we want a family or not, so for now we're just taking it into consideration." Houka said, smiling at his new wife.

"Bye Emi, happy first birthday," Nonon cooed quietly as she released Emi's hand, she and Houka heading for the door. 

Uzu stepped aside, grinning at Nonon and Houka. "Considering having a child? I feel bad for whatever kid has a snake for a mom," Uzu teased jokingly.

Nonon glared at him. "Bite me, monkey. I'm surprised a wild monkey like you was even capable enough of figuring out how to create a child," she shot back, a friendly smirk on her lips.

Uzu rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them once they had left. He turned around to see Ryuko retreating to their bedroom and Uzu followed after her. He stopped at the door to their room, watching as Ryuko set Emi down in her crib, smiling fondly at her daughter. Uzu smiled and entered the room as well, walking up to Ryuko and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Ryuko sighed softly and leaned back against Uzu's chest, placing her hands over his. Uzu smiled and kissed the top of Ryuko's head. "She's already a year old..." Uzu mumbled as he and Ryuko looked back at Emi.

"Feel old yet?" She asked, a smile dancing on her lips. 

Uzu chuckled and squeezed Ryuko closer to him. "Feels like just yesterday she was still trying to figure out how to sit up by herself." He murmured. He leaned around to kiss Ryuko's lips before he moved his lips down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ryuko." Uzu mumbled against her skin. 

Ryuko raised her brows curiously and she turned in Uzu's arms so she was facing him. She looked at him curiously. "Thank you? For what?" She asked, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"For agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me, for giving me a beautiful daughter, starting a family with me." Uzu leaned his forehead against Ryuko's. "For making me the luckiest man in the world," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

Ryuko smiled gently. "Dummy," she whispered. "I suppose if anyone has to be thanking anyone, it should be me thanking you. I regret not having Dad or a Mom around while I was growing up... So I'm really happy that Emi has us. Thank you, Uzu." She said.

Uzu leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Ryuko's. "I love you, Ryuko." He murmured softly against her lips.

She smiled in response. "I love you, too, Uzu." She whispered, leaning her forehead against Uzu's.

 

FIN.


End file.
